fictional_family_entertainment_centersfandomcom-20200213-history
Carni-Ville Rides and Food
Carni-Ville Rides and Food is a family entertainment center located in Daytona, Florida. The place opened in 1986 and has amusement rides, arcade games, and a playground. Carni-Ville used to have a Rock A-fire Explosion animatronic show, but the show was removed when the place ended the licensing agreement in 1999 and the show was replaced with a laser tag arena. Most of the rides at Carni-Ville are located outdoors. Ride height requirements *Fireball - 48" and taller *Flying Fish - 42" and taller (under 42" must ride with an adult) *Skyfighters - Under 54" tall *Orient Express - Under 54" tall *Sleigh Ride - 36"-54" tall *Frog Hopper - 36"-54" tall (over 54" must ride with a kid) *Balloon Race - 36" and taller (under 36" must ride with an adult) *Kiddie Bumper Boats - Under 52" tall *Sleigh Ride - Under 54" tall (over 54" must ride with a kid) *Toot 'n Holler - Under 54" tall *Scrambler - 48" and taller (36"-48" tall must ride with an adult) *Dune Buggies - Under 54" tall *Motorcycles - Under 54" tall *Sports Cars - Under 54" tall *Boats - Under 54" tall *Carousel - 36" and taller (under 36" must ride with an adult) *Ranger - 54" and taller *Head Spinner - 48" and taller Galleries Games Operation Wolf arcade game.jpg|Operation Wolf arcade game Swamp Stomp arcade game.jpg|Swamp Stomp Clown blaster arcade game.jpg|Clown Blaster Ice Ball arcade game.gif|Ice Ball Cyclone arcade game.jpg|Cyclone arcade game Wacky Gator arcade game.jpg|Wacky Gator arcade game Spider-stompin-large.png|Spider Stompin' 0eafc8b2cfb09f07c8c14b40d4b20c46 (1).jpg|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles arcade game Primal Rage.jpg|Primal Rage Radar Scope arcade game.jpg|Radar Scope Rides Orient Express kiddie coaster.jpg|Orient Express kiddie coaster Zamperla Crazy Bus (Crazy Submarine).jpg|Zamperla Crazy Submarine (known as "Flying Fish") Sky Fighters kiddie ride.jpg|Sky Fighters kiddie ride Frog Hopper ride.jpg|Frog Hopper ride KMG Fireball ride.jpg|KMG Fireball ride Mini Himalaya ride.jpg|Mini Himalaya ride (known as "Sleigh Ride") Zamperla Samba Balloon ride.jpg|Zamperla Samba Balloons ride (known as "Balloon Race") Ride on stuffed animals.jpg|Ride on stuffed animals (not included with ride tickets) Kiddie bumper boats ride.jpg|Kiddie bumper boats (not included with ride tickets) Zamperla Old Timer kiddie train ride.jpg|Zamperla Old Timer kiddie train ride (known as "Toot 'n Holler") Scrambler ride.jpg|Scrambler ride Hampton dune buggies kiddie ride.jpg|Dune Buggies kiddie umbrella ride Hampton boats kiddie ride.jpg|Boats kiddie umbrella ride Hampton motorcycles kiddie ride.jpg|Motorcycles kiddie umbrella ride Hampton sports cars kiddie ride.jpg|Sports Cars kiddie umbrella ride HTB1V1GHKVXXXXbPXFXXq6xXFXXXV.jpg|Two story carousel Ranger.JPG|Huss Ranger ride (red and black gondola) Gerstaluer spinning coaster (model 380).png|Gerstaluer spinning coaster (model 380/4) (known as "Head Spinner"; has a lime green track with cyan supports) Playgrounds Ball pit.jpg|ball pit (with target game) Net crawl tubes.jpg|net crawl tubes Sneaker Keeper.jpg|Sneaker Keeper Others Laser tag arena.jpg|Laser tag arena Arthur Treacher's Fish & Chips logo.gif|Arthur Treacher's Fish & Chips (at the snack bar) Noble_romans_pizza_logo.jpg|Noble Roman's Pizza (at the snack bar) Monster Engery vending machine.jpg|Monster Energy vending machine Trivia *Even though some people may think that Carni-Ville is an amusement park, but it's technically a family entertainment center. Category:Family Entertainment Centers Category:Florida Category:United States